Accidental Vampire
by LobsangLudd
Summary: PROMPT:  "I would like to see their dynamic switched up a bit. When they first meet Josh is a werewolf with years of experience and Aidan only has a handful as a vampire under his belt and is trying to find a way to cope." Josh/Aidan with brief A/R
1. In which Aidan is fucked Figuratively

**The Accidental Vampire**

**1/9  
**

For this prompt by ashes4twenty on the beinghumankink meme:

_"I would like to see their dynamic switched up a bit. When they first meet Josh is a werewolf with years of experience (maybe they live longer than most people?) and Aidan only has a handful as a vampire under his belt and is trying to find a way to cope with his demon. "_

Chapter 1: In which Aidan is fucked, figuratively

Portland Oregon, Two Years Ago

"You look like utter shit." Aidan's coffee paused halfway to his mouth as he turned to flip Mitchell the bird. Mitchell just laughed. "Hey don't give me that, you're the idiot who took the double shift."

Aidan pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. It was a little after one A.M. and he was sitting in an ambulance with his fellow paramedic in the parking lot of an all night doughnut shop waiting for a call. He had been on the job since ten the previous morning and all he wanted was a little doze. Unfortunately Mitchell had a habit of not shutting up.

"Don't worry, we're off in a little less than an hour. You can go home and sleep through tomorrow."

"I wish," Aidan sighed and opened his eyes, committing to the unwanted conversation "Rebecca thought it would be romantic for us to go out for an early morning birthday date before her shift starts at 6. She said she would be waiting when we got in."

Mitchell let out a low whistle. "I didn't know you two were that serious. Congratulations? I can't remember you having an actual relationship that lasted over a month." Mitchell's tone made it obvious he didn't necessarily think the stability of Aidan's love life was a good thing.

Aidan turned and gave his friend a long look.

"What?"

"What's wrong with Rebecca? You were in favor of me asking her out."

"Yeah, because she's hot it's just. . ."

"Spit it out."

"She's just a little. . . I don't know, bossy?"

Aidan was saved from replying by the crackle of the radio. "_Officer down corner of Broadway and Jefferson, multiple gunshot wounds." _Aidan buckled his seat belt as Mitchell turned on the sirens and tore out of the parking lot.

The intersection was less than a block away. Aidan could see the supine form of the police officer in question and jumped out of the ambulance before it completely stopped. He could see the dark wet spots on the black uniform where the bullets went in, one in the shoulder, two in the leg. Luckily nothing that could hurt a vital organ. He looked young, thirty maybe, and his nameplate said J. Bishop. Aidan dropped his med kit and stooped to check the officer's vitals.

Officer Bishop was unconscious, and when Aidan checked for a pulse his fingers came back sticky with blood. "He isn't breathing, I'm going to start administering CPR." Aidan did three chest compressions and moved to breathe into the officer's mouth. He tasted like blood his lips were ice cold, as if he had been dead for hours, though he couldn't have been shot more than ten minutes ago. Aidan gave him two long breaths anyway and then went back to chest compressions. By the third set of breaths Mitchell had taken over the compressions, though Aidan was pretty sure they had already lost him.

Aidan was about ready to call it when during a breath, the officer started to convulse and violently cough up blood. Aidan jumped back, spitting the blood out of his mouth as Mitchell carefully transferred the still unconscious but now breathing officer to the gurney.

Aidan sat in the back of the ambulance with the patient on the ride to the hospital. There was something unsettling about him that Aidan couldn't quite place. As if he was only pretending to be comatose, biding his time until no one was watching. Aidan meanwhile felt more and more like hell. His insides started cramping up and his head felt like it was being split open.

"You okay back there?" Aidan met Mitchell's concerned eyes in the rear-view mirror just before he passed out.

* * *

Aidan awoke as they pulled into the hospital, all pain gone. Mitchell jumped out of the drivers seat and rushed to the back to unload the officer for the nurses. Then returned to check on his friend.

"What happened? You were out for almost three minutes." Aidan shrugged.

"I'm not sure, I guess I just overtired myself to the point that I passed out." Mitchell looked skeptical.

"You looked like you were in pain"

"I feel fine now, fantastic in fact." It was true, Aidan felt better than he had in ages. Strong and healthy, like he could run a Triathlon right that second. He didn't feel tired at all. He smiled to reassure his friend. "Guess I just needed a cat nap." He led the way toward the locker room.

Rebecca was waiting for him when they came out in their street clothes. "Ready?"

Aidan smiled and offered her his arm. Mitchell watched disapprovingly. "I really think you need to go home and lie down" Rebecca frowned in concern but Aidan laughed him off.

"I feel really really great. And starving, lets go." Aidan and Rebecca left a scowling Mitchell and headed for the elevator.

* * *

"I'll have the All American Breakfast with a side of bacon and an extra order of hash browns." Rebecca looked at him oddly as he wasn't usually a breakfast person at all, but Aidan felt like he could eat an entire baby seal. She didn't comment.

"Coffee for me thanks, and a fruit salad." The waitress hustled back to the kitchen leaving them alone. Rebecca smiled and reached for Aidan's hand across the table. "Happy birthday Aidan."

Aidan grinned back. He really liked Rebecca. She was a little bossy, but honestly he found that to be a bit of a turn on. Mitchell was just going to have to suck it up.

Their food came and Aidan attacked it with gusto. His plate was cleared in under three minutes. He considered ordering seconds, but figured he should wait to give his stomach time to register the food in it. He grinned at Rebecca who was watching him slack-jawed.

"What should we do after breakfast?"

Rebecca gave him a confused smile. "Don't you want to sleep after"

"No, I feel energized. Let's go dancing or something."

Rebecca's smile turned seductive "lets go back to my place and get straight to the or something"

Aidan decided it probably wasn't food he was hungry for after all.

They got the check and raced out of the diner groping each other. They didn't even make it to the car before Aidan had his hand up Rebecca's skirt, he pushed her up against the wall of an alley. It was insane! He had never felt this powerful, this sexy. And Rebecca smelled so amazingly good, like he could devour her right there.

"Aidan, what's gotten into you?" Rebecca laughed as Aidan thrust into her, both of them mostly clothed right there in that disgusting alley. Aidan found himself laughing too. He could do anything, he was a god! His lips claimed Rebecca's again and he started slowly working his way down her jaw, past her chin, over her jugular. . .

And then she screamed. And his mouth was full of something warm and intoxicating and he couldn't stop sucking it down. And Rebecca tried to push him away, but her efforts kept getting weaker and her cries became more strangled until finally she was limp and Aidan was covered in blood as he cradling her cooling corpse.

* * *

Constructive criticism is more than welcome :) and good reviews are like crack :D


	2. In which Aidan gets caught

**Accidental Vampire**

**2/9**

Chapter 2: In which Aidan gets caught

Today, Boston

First day on the job and he was doing an emergency triple bypass, awesome. Josh finished scrubbing his hands and forearms (for the fourth time) and backed into the OR. He smiled tightly at the scrub nurse as she helped him dry off and put on his gloves. After a hundred years he had learned that it was best to keep his mouth firmly zipped when around pretty girls so he didn't sabotage himself.

The patient, a man in his mid fifties, was already unconscious and under the surgical drape. Josh greeted the anesthesiologist with a nod and took stock of the room, making sure that everything was in order. "We're short a nurse?"

"On his way, the regular nurse skipped her shift so at the last minute so we had to call someone in, he will be here momentarily but we can get started."

Josh's OCD didn't like things that were out of the ordinary, but he didn't want to get a reputation first day on the job as being difficult. With any luck he would be at this hospital for the next ten years, hopefully skipping town just before anyone noticed that he hadn't really aged. He frowned and decided he had mastered his secondary condition enough that he felt he could ignore that niggling little feeling that something bad was going to happen long enough to do the surgery prep. Hopefully the extra nurse would arrive before he started harvesting arteries. He started his primary incisions.

He had the chest open and was examining the heart when he smelled it. The subtle wrongness that meant _vampire_. His head jerked up to see a young man scrubbing in. It took all his willpower not to throw him out of the OR.

"Doctor, are you alright?" The circulating nurse was staring at him with a concerned look. Josh realized with embarrassment that he had been quietly growling as he watched the vampire put on his kit. He took a deep breath and got a hold of himself. The vamp wouldn't try anything in the room and after the surgery Josh could sort him out.

The vampire seemed completely unaware of his impending doom. "Sorry I'm late. You must be Dr. Fenris." He smiled and made a vague gesture towards Josh. Was he suicidal? Josh could tell that as vampires go he was just a baby, and a starving one at that, he probably hadn't fed in a few weeks. The full moon had been less than a week ago and Josh was at his peak strength. He would have to think of something that would prove his dominance later and make the vampire back off. He really didn't want to move again so soon.

"Doctor?" Whoops growling again. Josh tried to focus on the surgery.

He was halfway through the second graft when he happened to look up again. The vampire was staring at him with a bemused little smile on his face. It was extremely unnerving. Josh was certain that the Vampires in this area hadn't claimed this particular hospital as their territory but the fledgling in front of him was clearly unafraid. Perhaps he was just stupid? Maybe he thought he could take on a full werewolf close to the full moon _because _he was a fledgling and he didn't know and better? The thought was comforting and Josh managed to finish the surgery without any more embarrassing slips.

**

* * *

**

It took much less time than it should have to corner the vampire in an empty locker room. It was almost as if he wanted to be cornered. Josh stood for a second unsure what it was he was actually planning on doing before his instincts kicked in and he just slammed the vampire against the wall. That was good, very top dog thing to do. Unfortunately the vamp didn't even looked scared.

And unless he was very much mistaken, there was an erection digging into his thigh. He decided that was irrelevant.

"This is my territory now vampire, so I suggest you go back to your side of the river." At the word vampire the fledgling's eyes widened considerably.

"How did you _know?_" It was such a ridiculous question that it caught Josh off guard enough that he answered.

"I can smell it on you." The vampire broke out in a huge grin.

"I was beginning to think I was the only one! Is there a coven or something? I can't tell you how good it is to meet someone like me." The flood of statements took Josh a minute to process so he addressed the most pressing issue first. He took a big step back.

"I am NOT like you." The vampire's face fell a little and Josh actually felt kind of guilty. He pushed it aside. "Just. . . ugh listen vampire"

"Aidan"

". . . Aidan, if I catch you feeding around here I will stop you, got it?" Josh tried to look menacing, but Aidan looked kind of sad and lost and it just made him feel like an asshole. Josh grabbed his street clothes and went to change in the bathroom.

* * *

A few hours later Josh was walking through the parking garage when he smelled the vampire again, and this time he wasn't alone and didn't smell nearly as hungry. Josh vaulted over a car and ran around the corner to see the back of a dark head and a very zoned out looking orderly. He ran up behind them and grabbed Aidan by the back of the neck, throwing him off of his prey, ignoring the sick thump sound he made as he hit the wall in favor of checking on the man he had been eating.

"Is he okay?" Josh was surprised that Aidan's voice sounded so broken and sad. He looked so guilty, crumbled there on the floor near tears. It wasn't a reaction he would have expected from a vampire.

"He'll be fine. A little anemic, a little light headed, a lot stoned. Just needs some sugar and a rest. Did he see you?"

"No he was high as a kite when I came out here."

Josh grabbed a few tissues out of his messenger bag to press against the gash in the orderly's throat. "We'll tell them we found him like this, he must have fallen on something." Aidan looked at him gratefully. Josh tried not to be disturbed by what he was doing as he half carried the orderly back into the hospital.

When he had deposited his charge into the begrudging hands of one of the ER nurses Josh slowly walked back out to the parking garage. He was unsurprised to find Aidan still there, covered in blood from his meal and standing uncertainly in the place where Josh had left him. When he saw Josh he jogged up until he was a few feet behind and then fell into step with him, not speaking. They walked in tense silence as Josh waited for Aidan to say whatever it was that was on his mind.

"How do you control it?" Josh turned and really looked at the vampire for the first time. His eyes looked so human, so sad. They didn't have the sick hungry glint of bloodlust in them that most new vampires had for the first several decades at least. He had the potential for horrible great darkness. Josh could practically feel the power emanating from him. But maybe he had the potential for something else too. He shrugged out of his over-sized black leather jacket and draped it carefully over Aidan's trembling shoulders. "Zip that up so you don't scare anyone."

"I'm really not a vampire." Aidan raised an eyebrow. "I'm not, I'm a werewolf."

"Bullshit, werewolves don't exist." Josh made an 'are you fucking kidding me' face. "Oh."

"Do you really not know any other vampires? Where is your sire?"

Aidan shrugged "I have no idea. Two years ago I was a normal paramedic planning my best friend's bachelor party and the next day I tore my girlfriend's throat out while we were having ridiculously risky sex."

"Well that sucks" they came up to Josh's moped. Josh handed Aidan the helmet perched on the seat. "Come on, I'll buy you breakfast, show you the ropes. I'm not a vampire myself, but I know a bit about them. And a lot about being immortal."

Aidan smiled as he snapped the helmet on. "Don't you need a helmet?"

"If we crash and I break my head open, I'll just need to sleep it off and eat fifty breakfast tacos tomorrow before I'm good as new. If you crack your head open, you will bleed like a stuck pig until you kill someone. Lesson one, the more you take care of your body the less blood you need."

Aidan had the potential for great darkness, but Josh got the distinct impression that he had an incredible potential for goodness too, and Josh realized he desperately wanted to give Aidan a chance to prove it.


	3. In which Aidans a shit vampire, and pie

**Accidental Vampire**

**3/9**

Chapter 3: In which Aidan discovers that he is a shit vampire, also pie.

He didn't show it, but Aidan was the most excited he could ever remember being. Here he was, kicking it with another monster. He hadn't felt so free and normal in two long years. It helped that Dr. Fenris was pretty fucking adorable. Aidan watched as he checked his pocket for his keys for the third time since they had sat down.

The doctor had brought him to a 24-hour waffle house a few miles from the hospital. The novelty of it all made Aidan want to bounce in his seat. It was so ordinary, two guys going out for coffee after work. It made him feel a little light headed; he felt like he hadn't had a proper conversation since he was turned, which truthfully, he hadn't.

"So Doctor"

"If we're going to be monster bff you should probably call me Josh." Aidan smiled.

"So Josh, how long have you been a" Aidan checked to make sure that the waitress wasn't in hearing distance and then pitched his voice low "werewolf"

Josh laughed nervously and whispered back, "it's okay to talk here. Places like this get role players and nut jobs at all hours of the night. There is almost nothing we could say that wold make them bat an eye." He leaned back and tried to look nonchalant as he continued in a normal speaking voice. "To answer your question I was turned in 1901."

Aidan was a little blown away by that "I didn't know that werewolves were immortal too."

Josh laughed again, less nervously. "Oh I age like anyone else, it's just that once a month my internal clock jumps back and resets my body exactly to the way it was right when I was first turned." Josh signaled the waitress over.

"What can I get you boys?"

"Nothing for me thanks" Aidan flashed her his charming smile. Josh frowned at him.

"I'll have the short stack with a side of hash browns and my friend here will have the steak and eggs with bacon. And some orange juice please. Do you have any of that chocolate pie?"

"Sure thing hon, it'll be right out" she tossed Aidan a wink and went back to the kitchen but Aidan didn't see it because he was busy giving Josh a confused look.

"I don't crave food anymore" Aidan frowned.

"You don't crave anything but blood and sex. But just because you don't _need_ to eat doesn't mean you _can't _eat. In fact if you're serious about not wanting to kill people, you should be eating." Aidan waited for him to explain. "Your body still functions. You don't have to breathe or eat but you can still taste things, or grow out your hair, or get an erection. Your body still makes blood too if you give it fuel to do so. Not enough to sustain you, but enough to take the edge off."

Aidan kind of wished he had a pen and a notebook. When the waitress brought their meal he ordered sausage and more bacon.

Aidan was surprised how easily the conversation flowed. He wouldn't have thought he would have much in common with a century old werewolf. Josh seemed a bit uncomfortable at first when Aidan was talking about his Life Before, but when the conversation turned to the newest medical advances his awkwardness dissipated and soon they were discussing a range of subjects like old friends. Josh was funny and too too sweet, he made Aidan feel at ease in a way he hadn't since even before his turn. By the time they were each on their third slice of pie Aidan had even worked up the courage to ask more about Josh's mysterious past.

"Not much to tell really. I was in Scotland for the Glasgow International Exhibition with my sister. I went walking one evening, got mauled by a beast, and the rest, as they say, is history."

There was a moment of tense silence before Aidan asked "So are you Scottish then?"

Josh smiled. "Nope, I was born right here in Boston."

"Were you already a doctor?"

"Medical student, but don't worry, I finished school before I really worked on anyone, and every few decades I go back for a full refresher. Medical technology changes so fast, when I was alive washing your hands before a procedure was a radical and controversial new concept."

Aidan laughed and they went back to talking about non supernatural things for a while before he broached another touchy subject.

"So how do you know so much about vampires anyway?"

Josh hesitated. "I used to know a. . . I guess you could say a vampire hunter. We were, well, together I guess. But he died." Josh started toying with the edge of his place mat, avoiding Aidan's eyes.

"Did you help him?"

"At first." Josh looked up and steadily met Aidan's eyes. "But that's over now. That's been over for a long time. I won't let vampires hurt people if I can help it, but they have as much right to exist as I do."

Aidan broke in to a wide grin, satisfied with Josh's answer.

* * *

When they finally emerged into the shaded patio area of the restaurant a few hours later it was the tail end of civil twilight, the sun about ready to peak over the horizon. Aidan hadn't realized it was so late. He should have been paying closer attention! He shrank back into the minimum protection offered by the building. "Was this your plan?" he glared at Josh accusingly, "Keeping me out so that you wouldn't have to kill me yourself?"

Josh looked confused for a second, and then a light seemed to go off and he looked very amused instead. "Sorry, lost track of time, let me help you get some place safe." He reached for Aidan's hand, and just as the sun crept into view, gave him a sharp tug. Aidan stumbled out into the now sunlit parking lot. He didn't burst into flames. He didn't turn into ash. It didn't even hurt! Aidan looked at his arm in wonder then turned to gape at Josh who looked like he might possibly be trying not to laugh.

"I remember it hurting, when I turned. Did I imagine that?"

Josh's smile softened "No, a lot of vampires are photosensitive the first month or so after turning." Aidan stood for several minutes basking in the sun for the first time in two years, until Josh gave an awkward cough.

"Do you need a lift home?" Aidan nodded an affirmative and moved towards the moped. "Where are you staying?"

Aidan gave him a sheepish look and half turned away. "I've been squatting in the hospital, the coroner looks the other way so I can live in one of the old cold rooms by the morgue." Josh made a choking sound so Aidan hurried to defend his accommodations "it's hard to find a landlord to rent to you when you flat out refuse to meet them in the light of day. Besides I was worried that most houses wouldn't have any really light proof areas."

Josh shuffled awkwardly for a few minutes. "I guess you crash at my place if you want? The couch is pretty long. But just so you know, my roommate has no sense of boundaries."

"Is he a werewolf too?"

"No, Sally's a . . . I'll let you see for yourself. We can go get your stuff later but first I need to go home for a bit, you might not need as much sleep as a mortal, but I often need _more_."

With that Josh climbed onto the moped. Aidan hopped on behind him, clasped his hands tightly around the werewolf's waist, and marveled about how much his situation had improved in just a few short hours.


	4. In which Aidan is discussed at length

Sorry for the delay, I had to go out of town unexpectedly. I missed 2 or 3 weeks of all my shows including Being Human so apologies in advance if I get distracted before I post chapter 5 :)

**Accidental Vampire**

**4/9**

Chapter 4) In which Aidan is discussed at length

Josh wasn't lying about needing ridiculous amounts of sleep. He called out an invitation so Aidan could enter the house over his shoulder as he climbed the stairs to his room. He didn't even bother introducing Aidan to Sally, they could figure it out.

When he finally woke up the sun was already shining into his west facing windows. He took his time showering and changing, not ready to deal with his vampire problem, and was surprised to find the first floor quiet when he finally descended the stairs to face the music. The living room and office, both favorite haunts of Sally's, were vacant, and the basement was still locked.

He finally found Sally in the kitchen watching the backyard, and looked out to see Aidan mowing the lawn shirtless, looking extremely fit. He quickly turned his back to the window and leaned on the counter. Sally was smirking at him.

"He went to get his stuff while you were sleeping, I had him put it in the closet in your office."

"Anything weird?"

"No Medieval torture devices if that's what you're worried about. Clothes, a laptop, and a binder with about 50 vampire movies in it, classics mostly. Oh and there was a box of dirt he refused to talk about, he blushed when I asked him about it. I didn't know vampires _could _blush."

"It's probably from Portland. Dracula carried a bunch of dirt from Transylvania around in the movie, it healed him or helped him sleep or something. At least he didn't have a coffin." Josh poured himself a cup of coffee and frowned into it, not drinking. "What do I do here Sally? He knows next to nothing about what he is now. Maybe I should just take him to the other side of the river and leave him outside the morgue. Vampires are dicks but they wouldn't turn him away."

Sally scowled and turned from the extremely pleasant view to face him. "So they can turn him into a bloodthirsty monster?"

"He's already a monster." Sally mimicked Josh's pose on the counter.

"You don't really believe that or you wouldn't have brought him here." They were silent for a moment and Sally turned back to the window. "He spent all morning watching werewolf movies. I think he has a bit of a crush on you."

Josh gave a weak chuckle. "Because that wouldn't complicate the situation at all." All the same he turned so that he too was staring out the window at Aidan who was now lugging his bag of grass to the curb, pretending it was heavy so convincingly that the muscles of his back flexed. "How am I going to keep him from killing people? This week is fine, but I'm only going to be able to physically overpower him for a week or two out of the month. What do I do when my strength is closer to average?"

Sally watched thoughtfully as Aidan put the mower away and got a drink from the hose. "I think you should train him like he's a new werewolf. What did Ray do to keep you from eating people when you were brand new?"

Josh flinched at the named but answered without hesitation. "He didn't really do anything. We fought and he kicked my ass and I just sort of fell into line. It isn't like I really wanted to kill anyone to begin with, I just wanted some sort of control. When he managed to dominate me the instincts took over and I conceded."

"There's your answer. Now, while the moon is still pumping you full of wolf-roids, show him who is the alpha male in this pack. He has to have some sort of clan instinct too right? I mean, vampires have coven bosses and I doubt that they fight every time a lackey disagrees with them."

Josh considered this as he sipped his cooling coffee and took a seat at the kitchen table. Sally was an excellent sounding board when it came to his many insecurities and doubts. She had become his family fairly easily after Ray and in the decades he had known her they had gotten close enough that the wolf even considered her pack. He took her for granted sometimes because she was always there in the background offering occasionally silent but more often very noisy chattering support.

"I'm sorry for not consulting you on this. I mean, you have every right to be mad at me for bringing home a stray fanger."

"Are you kidding? He is unbelievably adorable. His hand passed through mine when he tried to shake it and he grinned and said "awesome." He took it better than you did and you had met tons of ghosts already."

Josh gave her a petulant look. "Hey you just materialized while I was in the bathtub. Naked. That is a definite breach of ghost etiquette and it was totally understandable that I was startled."

"You squealed like a ten year old girl."

"That's something I would have liked to see." Aidan stood in the doorway grinning at them, his shirt, thankfully, had been put back on.

"It was a manly exclamation of surprise and displeasure. I challenge you to find someone who wouldn't be a little bent out of joint to find out a ghost had been perving on them for the better part of a month."

"I can think of worse things than having a beautiful woman watch me bathe." Aidan turned a hundred watt smile on Sally and Josh felt a twinge of jealousy which he quickly pushed aside.

Sally simpered.

Josh quickly changed the subject. "Thanks for doing the yard work. I keep meaning to hire someone but with working and sleeping and the obsessive cleaning, I never seem to have the time."

Aidan's smile turned a bit self-conscious at the implicit acknowledgment that Josh had seen him working shirtless and Josh was surprised to note that he _did_ blush a little bit. "No problem. I just wanted to be out in the sun. I never thought I would miss it this much, even when I worked the grave yard shift back when I was alive." Aidan looked a bit sad and Josh hurried to reassure him.

"You're still alive, just, different. If you were dead then you wouldn't be able to eat, or feel, or die."

"Like Sally." Aidan pointed out as he took the seat across from Josh. Josh was the one to blush this time at having stuck his foot in his mouth, but Sally took his faux pas graciously as she sat in the remaining chair.

"Hey, don't knock it. Free movies, I don't have to work, and all the porn I could ever watch." Having effectively broken the tension, she proceeded to grill Aidan about how he had met Josh and how Josh's first day of working in the new hospital had gone. Josh watched bemused as they discussed the other doctors and nurses like a pair of gossipy old hens. Aidan was going to fit right in.

"So how long have you two known each other?" Aidan asked when there was finally a break in Sally's chitchat. "I assume you're haunting this house because you died here, but Josh just moved here, how does that work?"

Sally gave him a small sad smile and Josh put his hand on the table next to hers in a show of silent support. "No, I died in Chicago 23 years ago, fell down the stairs. Josh rented a room in the house for about two months while my fiancé (Josh gave a loud throat clearing cough that sounded suspiciously like Asshole) tried to sell, but the house was a bit of an eyesore so he had it demolished after Josh moved out to make room for his new girlfriend's dream home. I had no where to go so I just tagged along with him to Austin, by the time he had to move again we were family, it never even crossed my mind not to go." She smiled warmly at Josh.

Their small moment seemed to make Aidan a bit uncomfortable. He loudly cleared his throat.

"So. . . whats the plan here?"

Josh jumped at the subject change and took the bull by the horns, not showing even an inkling of the uncertainly he had had just minutes ago.

"I am going to get blood bags from the hospital tonight after my shift so you don't starve. Are you working tonight?" Aidan shook his head "Good. It's probably best if you stay in then since you only got a mouthful last night."

Josh rose to survey his kitchen appliances. "We'll need a new refrigerator, this one doesn't have a cold enough setting. We can go out tomorrow to get one"

Aidan and Sally watched speechless while Josh got to work making a huge, fairly elaborate meal, all the while offhandedly mentioning plans for a dozen little details that Aidan and Sally would never have thought of (We should really get him a dedicated microwave, bloodstains are a bitch to clean. Some mugs of his own too; We could buy a really high quality thermos and if he was careful he could drink at work, tell people its soup; I should look into getting some wolf's bane in case Aidan has an allergy attack, it would be torture to live without garlic) Sally decided to be helpful by adding her two cents.

"Also Josh and I decided you two should wrestle" Josh dropped the jar of capers he had just grabbed and it shattered all over the floor. Aidan was grinning again, Sally very quickly made herself scarce.

"If you think it would help" he leered at Josh a bit. Josh blushed and bent to clean the capers off the floor.

"Sally suggested that you would be easier to control if your baser self knew who was boss" Josh didn't look up from the mess and spoke very quickly.

"So you want me to let you beat me up?" Aidan frowned at that, this suddenly seemed less fun.

Josh looked up, a bit affronted. "No, that wouldn't work anyway. What we need is a full on battle for dominance. I can win on my own." He threw the capers out and set about getting his chicken masterpiece into the oven.

Aidan seemed a bit more at ease with the idea after that. Josh watched with interest while Aidan scarfed down his dinner and excused himself to "prepare," Josh assumed by jury-rigging some sort of cup.

That wasn't a bad idea really, Josh considered but dismissed it. If Aidan was dumb enough to kick a werewolf in the nuts he deserved what was coming to him. With a sigh he cleaned the dishes and then went to clear some space in the basement for what would no doubt be an epic werewolf/vampire showdown.

* * *

Thanks so much everyone who read and reviewed and favorited! Every time I get a review it gives my writing bone a little kick-start


	5. In which Aidan Develops a Kink

ARGH my cable has been so crappy lately I missed a ton of episodes. Apologies for the delay, here is a super-sized chapter to make up for it!

**Acidental Vampire 5/9**

In which Aidan develops a bit of a kink

Aidan was getting his ass majorly whooped.

It wasn't anything new. In the half year that he'd lived with Josh and Sally he got his ass kicked twice a month with regularity, once a few days before and once a few days after the full moon. These post turn ones were the worst because he was still a little sore from the very energetic session they had a little less than a week ago.

Aidan finally managed to break free of Josh's guillotine choke and jumped to his feet only to be slammed to the ground again. Despite his initial reticence, Josh seemed to really enjoy their sparring. Aidan had been terrified just a few seconds into that first fight, when he realized that Josh could actually hurt him badly, that the animal inside would overpower the gentle doctor and Josh would do some serious damage. Fortunately, the wolf seemed to really _like_ Aidan; even these knockdown drag out brawls had a sort of playful quality to them. Aidan would ache after but would never really hurt. Josh would claw and bite hard enough for Aidan to feel it but never enough to actually break the skin.

Overall, Josh's combination of dominating the vampire in Aidan and teaching his human half how to manage the hunger had been working out very well. There had been a few weak moments where a sternly barked "Aidan" from Josh was enough to jog him out of his zoned out blood thrall, (the nurses had had a field day speculating on what _that _was about_)_ and only one really close call; Two weeks after they met, at a local meet and greet, Aidan had gotten a bit carried away.

Josh had been extremely reluctant to go to the neighborhood watch meeting so soon after Aidan had officially moved in, but Aidan had managed to wear him down. It hadn't been nearly as much fun as he had hoped. All of Aidan's plans for making new friends had been abandoned about ten minutes into the pre-meeting hors d'œuvres when some kid started to flirt with Josh. He ended up brooding in the corner as he watched Josh get chatted up.

At first, when Cara had approached him, Aidan hadn't even noticed. He was too busy half-sincerely imagining horrible deaths for Mr. Handsy who had been hitting on Josh for going on 15 minutes. When she had started to tipsily proposition him however, the vampire saw an opportunity and took advantage of Aidan's emotional state. Less than five minutes after that Aidan had managed to coax a very willing Cara into one of the upstairs bedrooms.

"I don't...I'm not usually this kind of girl." Cara started fidgeting nervously, the amount of alcohol she had consumed making her clumsy. Aidan gave her a crocodile smile and slowly backed her towards the bed. "Maybe we could just sit and talk for a bit?" Aidan glamored her easily to stop her yammering and pulled her body flush against his own, lips to her neck.

"AIDAN" Josh was standing in the doorway with a stern look on his face. On some level Aidan knew that Josh was bluffing. The moon was just a sliver in the sky. The vampire paused though, and turned to face a slightly trembling Josh.

Cara, still standing by the bed motionless with eyes glazed over, was forgotten as the demon in Aidan sized up his adversary. Aidan could smell the wolf, it was there, but weak. It posed no threat. Aidan lunged. He easily pinned Josh to the floor, though his friend was panicking and struggling wildly. The monster liked that, he eased up slightly to give Josh room for a bit more terrified flailing. Almost instantly the bucking stopped. Aidan had barely a second to register the change when he felt Josh bite him, hard at the junction between his shoulder and neck. Aidan instantly relented, his muscles turning to pudding as he collapsed on top of Josh. The monster gave a submissive whimper and retreated to the far recesses of his mind leaving human Aidan in control again.

Josh rolled Aidan off of him and went to check on Cara. Aidan's foggy mind felt a twinge of irrational jealousy as he watched Josh manipulate her like a doll, getting her to lay back on the bed and close her eyes. When Josh finally pulled Aidan to his feet, Aidan draped himself over Josh's shoulders and allowed Josh to half carry him down the stairs and out the back door.

Josh hadn't bit him since, even when they were fighting as they were now. There were times when Aidan could tell he wanted to, when the wolf would start to go in for it before Josh stopped himself. What was troubling was Aidan really really wanted him to. Thinking about that bite had led to so many early morning jerk-off sessions that Aidan was starting to worry he would injure himself. Wouldn't _that_ be a humiliating problem to have to explain to Dr. Josh. It hardly mattered though, Josh was very careful not to bite Aidan now, and the risk of letting his wilder half go enough that Josh would need to bite him was not quite worth it, as tantalizing as the idea was. Aidan's contemplations were interrupted when Josh preformed a perfect suplex, slamming him painfully into the uncushioned concrete floor yet again.

* * *

Life was pretty good, Aidan decided the next morning as he waited in the cafeteria line at work. Josh had converted the upstairs study into a bedroom for Aidan with a real bed and a lock on the door so he could have a modicum of privacy, he and Sally had become close fast and could spend hours gossiping, and he had even started to make friends at work; not the least of which, surprisingly, was Cara. She had come up to him the morning after the party and apologized profusely for coming on to him so strong, having forgotten large chunks of what followed thanks to Aidan's inexpert glamoring. Aidan accepted her apology and told her over coffee that he wasn't looking to be in any sort of relationship at the moment and she had taken it gracefully.

She waved him over as he finished paying for his meatloaf and Aidan happily made his way over to the corner table they always used for their dishing sessions. Cara was a fun friend to have because she knew a little bit about everything that was going on in the hospital, up to and including Aidan's planet sized crush on his roomate. As Aidan sat down she was already chattering away about the most recent scandal while she nudged half of her desert in his direction.

"and the cops have been here asking questions all day. Have they talked to you yet?" Aidan took a bite of her key lime pie and shook his head. He had barely known the orderly who'd gone missing, he doubted the cops would talk to him at all. Cara kept right on chatting. "Well maybe he'll talk to you this afternoon. He's really cute, maybe a roll in the hay with the hot cop will help you get over Dr. Tightass."

Aidan blushed ans hushed her, but despite himself scanned the cafeteria for the aforementioned hot cop. He was sitting close to the chow line talking to one of the orderlies. He didn't look too bad, blond, a little older than Aidan himself, strong chin. As if he could feel eyes on him the cop suddenly glanced up and met Aidan's gaze across the room. Aidan looked away quickly. He looked really familiar, though Aidan couldn't place him, and it made him uncomfortable. Aidan quickly started cleaning up his half eaten food.

"Where are you going? I have never seen you not finish a meal. Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm good. We still on for late drinks?"

"Of course, its Thursday." Cara gave him a look like he was being a slow child.

"Great! I have some things that need to be done. See you there." Aidan hustled out, dumping his mostly uneaten meatloaf in the trash on his way.

Josh was in surgery most of the night so Aidan didn't get a chance to talk to him about the uneasy feeling he had. By the time he cornered Josh in his office, Aidan hadn't seen the cop for hours and decided he was jut being paranoid.

Josh was sitting at his desk engrossed in a chart when Aidan found him. Aidan collapsed into the visitor's chair across from him and slouched down low, waiting for Josh to finish whatever he was doing.

"It's Thursday." Josh glanced up from his chart and smiled at the reminder.

"What do you think of flying solo tonight?"

Aidan broke into a huge grin. "Really? Are you sure?" Josh typically followed along whenever Aidan went out and watched from a secluded table to make sure he didn't fuck up.

"Sally and I have been talking about it. We think you're ready. I have my pager and I will be just a few blocks away. You get the slightest inkling that you might slip up just give me a call and I'll be there in less than a minute to cart you home." Aidan didn't need to be told twice, he flashed Josh a smile and hurried out the door.

* * *

"You're late" Cara had already ordered and was sitting at their usual table.

"Sorry, I had to tell Josh where I was going to be" Cara raised an eyebrow at him.

"He hasn't figured out that Thursday is trivia night yet? Hope he never has to operate on me" Cara studied Aidan for a moment while he read the menu. "Are you ever planning on telling him? Or are you just going to moon over him until he takes up with a hot young patient and breaks your heart?"

Aidan remained quiet.

"Oh come on Aidan, the guy let you move in with him the day after he met you. I didn't believe you at first when you told me you weren't sleeping with him. Whats the hangup?"

"It's not possible Cara, there are things about me that I don't think he can overlook."

"Like what, are you some sort of serial killer?" Cara laughed but Aidan just looked disturbed. She reached out to touch his hand. "You're a good person Aidan, you can't have done anything too awful. Besides, you live with the guy, the two of you spend almost all of your off hours together and I haven't seen him dating anyone else the entire time he's been here."

"Just drop it Cara."

"Okay but I'm here if you want to talk."

Aidan often thought about confessing to Josh about his feelings, but as time went on he was more and more certain that Josh would not be receptive. Even now, when they had been spending all their free time together for months, Aidan got the feeling that Josh was holding something back. Like he wasn't completely comfortable being around Aidan. Aidan pushed his self pity aside and tried to enjoy his first night out unsupervised. Clearly Josh was beginning to trust him somewhat.

The rest of the night was fun and worry free with the exception of an instant when Aidan caught a flash of dark red hair and was so unnerved that he nearly called Josh before he caught himself. They lost trivia, unsurprisingly, as the weighty conversation they had had earlier in the night had caused them both to drink more than usual. They stood outside afterward a little wobbly and Aidan tried to convince Cara to let him walk her home. She was adamant and since he was a little tipsy himself and it probably wasn't good to be alone with her, he walked her to the subway station and then walked home alone thinking about his Josh problem.

Aidan wasn't really tired yet so he bypassed the stairs and went straight to the den to get a book. Josh's library was eclectic at best, a very tidy and carefully organized mess. All of the books were carefully arranged by size and color rather than by content, so finding something you wanted to read was hit or miss; it was not unusual to find a recent best selling bodice ripper stacked between a forty year old murder mystery and an in-depth treatise on modern medicine written in the late 80s.

Aidan finally settled for a collection of stories by H.P. Lovecraft. He settled on the wide couch and opened it at random to a story called _The Outsider. _Tucked in the pages was an old photograph yellowed and curling with age, so brittle that Aidan was afraid to touch it.

"He looks so young there doesn't he? That's actually from just a few days before he was turned." Sally was looking over his shoulder at the picture. It took him several seconds before he realized she was referring to the picture, which he now saw was of a handsome young Josh in a top hat and suit. Aidan grinned and flipped it over looking for some context.

"It says Harvard Medical School student, Joshua Tovey. So Fenris isn't Josh's last name?"

Sally laughed. "Of course not. That would be one hell of a coincidence. Josh changes his name every time he moves. When I met him he was Dr. McCoy, in Austin he was Dr. Holliday, and when we moved to San Diego in 1999 he decided to go by Josh Lupin. I don't know where he got this one, it's the worst yet."

Aidan laughed for a second before growing serious. "Do you think that he will ever get completely over his aversion to vampires?" Sally got quiet.

"He doesn't hate you Aidan."

"I know that but sometimes, sometimes when he looks at me there is this look on his face like he is disappointed. I haven't done anything so it can only be because of what I am. Did the vampires do something to him to make him hate them so much?"

"Well he did have a boyfriend get killed by vampires a few years back."

"The vampire hunter?"

"Yes, though vampire hunter is a strong term, but then so is boyfriend. Ray was more of a nuisance. He was the first immortal Josh ever met so Josh was a bit twitterpated. He would drop in once every few years for sex and free room and board telling exaggerated stories about his derring do against evil vampires. Honestly I would be surprised to hear he had actually killed any, though he seemed to know an awful lot about them."

"And the vampires got him while he was on a hunting trip?" Sally looked a bit disturbed for a moment as she thought.

"No. It was in Austin. I had been at the movies and when I got home Josh was cleaning up the blood. He said that a vampire had broken in and killed Ray while he was taking a nap. It was weird. We have no idea how the vampire got in without being invited. I tried to ask Josh but he was pretty shaken up, didn't want to talk about it. I think he felt bad for killing the vampire. He wouldn't even sweep it up, just cleaned the blood and called a Realtor to put the house on the market, left the vampire dust on the floor."

"A vampire killed his sometime boyfriend in cold blood in his own house?" Aidan was extremely distressed by this new turn. No wonder Josh didn't like vampires.

Sally went over to comfort him, patting him on the back though he didn't feel it. "He doesn't hold that against you Aidan. He didn't even hold it against the vampire who killed Ray. Said that whomever he was he probably had a very good reason to go to all the trouble. I think you should tell him how you feel. He doesn't hate you for what you can't control, he is very sensible like that." Aidan gave her a small smile, looking a bit less dejected.

"Besides, I think he has a pretty good idea how you feel already and he hasn't thrown you out yet. You have been kind of obvious"

"I haven't."

"You hum 'isn't it romantic' while you do his laundry."

"I happen to like Ella Fitzgerald. So sue me."

"You watch werewolf movies all the time"

"Just studying up, I need to know about his condition if we are going to look out for each other."

"In that case you should be watching _Dog Soldiers_ and _The Wolfman, _not romantic melodramas like _Blood and Chocolate_. You've seen him change, you know he isn't an actual wolf, but last month you rented Twilight."

"I don't like how most werewolf movies make them out to be violent beasts. I kind of like the wolf, and I think it likes me too. Last month I went down to check him in the cage and the wolf just sort of whimpered and started sniffing my hand."

"You went within biting distance of a caged werewolf and you claim you _aren't_ completely brain-dead with infatuation?"

Aidan smiled and sheepishly shoved his hands in his pockets. "Alright you may have a point with that one. I'm going to tell him. Tonight."

Sally clapped her hands together and laughed happily. "Not tonight though. He is going to be beyond exhausted when he gets home. Tomorrow is the new moon so he is going to be all relaxed and carefree. Take him to that diner he likes and tell him there."

"Alright. I'm going to do it." Aidan felt a thousand pounds lighter.

* * *

Aidan was practically whistling as he went in to work the next day, relieved to finally have a set plan to resolve things with Josh.

He gave the charge nurse, Ruth, one of his most charming smiles as he flipped through the file on one of his morning patients. Ruth was a big sweet old lady with a thick Texan accent, always smiling, always using sugary endearments rather than names, always grinning and playfully flirting with Aidan when he came by the nurses station. When he looked up from his chart this morning though, she was giving him a sad, pitying smile that was entirely uncharacteristic. It worried him.

"What are you doing here honey? Didn't Jesse call and tell you you didn't have to come in today?"

"Why not, did someone switch shifts with me?"

"You mean to say haven't heard?"

"Heard what?" Ruth frowned and led him to the break room and shut the door. Aidan became more and more worried as she fussed over him, sitting him on one of the over stuffed couches and pouring him a cup of coffee before she finally sat across from him and took one of his hands in both of hers.

"Sugar, I hate to be the one that has t' tell you, but Cara, well, she died last night. The police think that she was attacked by some sort of stray dog." Aidan was shell shocked. Cara was gone? She was his only real human friend. When he had left she had been fine hadn't she? He remembered saying goodbye and getting back to the townhouse he shared with Josh and Sally, but he couldn't remember the actual walk there. He had been distracted. Could he have gone back and. . .

"I know ya'll were pretty close, so you're on compassionate leave for a few days. I don't think you should be driving, I'll go tell Dr. Fenris to take you home."

"No, don't bother Josh, I'd rather walk." If Aidan had killed Cara he wanted to know about it before he had to face Josh.

* * *

Finally another chapter done! Please review I find it all motivating :)


	6. I which Aidan is possibly in trouble

**Accidental Vampire**

**6/9**

In which Aidan is possibly in trouble

"It's Thursday." Josh glanced up at Aidan, leaning way back in his visitor's chair trying to look casual. He knew it was Thursday, he and Sally had been discussing letting Aidan out alone all week.

"What do you think of flying solo tonight?" He sure hoped they had made the right decision.

Aidan's huge smile belayed all his concerns. "Really? Are you sure?" Josh smiled reassuringly and nodded.

"Sally and I have been talking about it. We think you're ready. I have my pager and I'm just a few blocks away. You get the slightest inkling that you might slip up just give me a call and I'll be there in less than a minute to cart you home." Aidan was out the door almost before he finished speaking. Josh chuckled and went back to his paperwork, taking advantage of the rare free night.

Two hours later his beeper hadn't made a sound which he took to be a very good sign. He chose a stopping point and stretched, thinking idly about going to the cafeteria for coffee. It was nearly three A.M., trivia would be over by now. At one time he wouldn't have even considered going home until five or six at least, but he found himself anticipating Aidan's excitement over his successful night out. Without a conscious decision he found himself loading his remaining papers into his backpack and switching off the desk lamp. If he hurried he could probably get home before Aidan went to bed.

He had just slid his pager into his pocket when his name was called over the PA system.

"Doctor Fenris? There was. . . you just need to come right now to the ER." Disturbed by the very unusual and casual page, he hurried to the Emergency Room.

He arrived to find the room eerily quiet. Half of the nurses and a few doctors were milling about seeing to patients without raising their voices above a whisper. The other half was huddled in the corner around a sheet draped figure lying prone on the bed. The crowd parted as he approached and remained silent as he gently lifted the corner of the blood-stained sheet.

It was Cara, Josh immediately thought the worst. She had obviously been killed by a vampire, her throat torn out to the point that he could see here spine clearly. Josh abruptly tugged the sheet back up to cover the grisly sight.

"Why me?" Several ER doctors had stopped to watch, all of them qualified to declare time of death. Dr. Cricklow, a small timid woman, was the first to speak up.

"She works here. None of us could bear to do it, we all know her." Josh nodded in understanding, if it weren't for Aidan he wouldn't have known her name, she never worked the pre- or post- op patients. Dr. Cricklow continued. "Also you have a reputation for being. . ."

"Cold" Josh finished for her and she blushed.

"I was going to say detached." Josh felt anything but detached now, he felt like the floor had been pulled out from under him. To be fair, very little of that had to do with Cara herself. She seemed like a nice enough girl, but Josh had known a million nice girls; they all died eventually. Josh could even forgive Aidan for killing her, though he might not be able to look at him for a few weeks. The fact that Aidan hadn't slipped up yet was a minor miracle. He was more worried about how Aidan must feel, the guilt must be agonizing.

Taking a moment to be surprised at how easily he had forgiven Aidan for flat out _murdering_ a girl, it occurred to Josh that he was getting ahead of himself. He had no proof that Aidan killed her. It looked bad, but there were other creatures that could have killed her. Hell the high monster population was what drew Josh to Boston in this first place; hunters traveled in small groups and avoided big metropolises where they would be outnumbered.

He eased his way to the side of the gurney and as subtly as possible, sniffed the air.

There, faint, hard to isolate because it was unfamiliar, was the scent of another vampire. Female, young like Aidan but well fed.  
Josh let out an audible sigh of relief causing the coroner to give him a disproving look. Josh didn't even care. He signed the body over to her and hurried back to his office.

Josh's initial relief was short lived, as the walk back to his office gave him time to consider the implications of another vampire killing Cara. She and Aidan had always gone to the same bar, a little Irish pub several blocks south of the river. That was still well within Josh's territory, so either the vampire was a rogue, (unlikely this close to such a huge coven, Aidan was extremely lucky to have not been discovered) or, and it almost didn't bear thinking about, Carlo was finally calling his bluff.

Not for the first time, Josh regretted his decision to try and live life as human as possible. It helped him to keep the beast in check, but it also meant he didn't have an arsenal of supernatural friends to back him up. Their security here was an illusion. The only thing keeping Carlo from sending someone to wipe him out was the false impression the vampires had that Josh had a massive Were family somewhere, just waiting to rain down some moonlit justice if anything happened to him. The only super-friends he really had were a smattering of ghosts and an eighty-year old psychic in Waco. Madam Celine was a scrappy old girl, but her replacement hip probably wouldn't be able to handle a vampire turf war.

If it came to a territory fight, it would be just Aidan and him against at least a dozen vampires. Actually, this close to the new moon, it would just be Aidan. Josh thought for a moment before grabbing the phone. If he was going to bluff Carlo into leaving them be, sooner was better than later. It wouldn't do for Carlo to think that Josh was afraid or hesitant to call.

"_Sapp & Sons Funerary Services_."

"I need to speak to Carlo." A pause, and Josh's heart climbed into his throat.

"_I'm afraid we're under new management now_." Josh slammed the phone down only to pick it back up and dial the house. Changes in leadership made covens extremely dangerous.

"_Hey you've reached Josh and Aidan, I got this machine at a yard sale in as is condition because Josh refuses to spring for a new one; says they'll never catch on. Guess I should have expected that from a __guy who still has a land line right? *chuckle* Anyway it's a piece of shit so leave a message and maybe we'll get it. beep" _

_"_Stay put, pack anything you can't leave behind, I'm coming to get you. Do not open the door or invite anyone in." Josh hoped hoped hoped that Aidan was home asleep and would get the message before he left the house. He didn't even bother to take his brief case, he just grabbed his keys and took off down the hallway at a fast clip. They could go to Florida. His sister's grandchildren would put them up until he got new identities sorted out. Josh bypassed the elevator and practically leapt down the stairs to the parking garage. Maybe after that they could move someplace remote to help Aidan stay clean. He could be a country doctor, close enough to a city that Sally could go to the theater but out in the country enough that it was a bit of a walk to get to the neighbors.

Josh rounded the corner and was met with the wall of a chest. A chest clad in a black police uniform. A chest clad in a police uniform that reeked of vampire. He wheeled back and instinctively rose his arms in a defensive pose.

"Have to say, I would have hoped a child of mine would have better taste." This vampire was no fledgling. Josh could practically taste the power rolling off of him in waves. A vampire that was centuries old like this one would have been a difficult fight even when Josh was at his strongest. He scanned the area for weapons or an exit and remained silent.

"No hello? That's pretty rude. I think common courtesy dictates that you owe the guy whose progeny you're fucking a respectful greeting at least." A push broom was leaning against the wall by a door that was probably a closet. If Josh could get his hands on it he could brake it into a stake, but it was too far away, he would be dead before he even reached the damn thing. Even so he carefully edged to the side.

"Not even going to deny it. Not that it matters, I can smell him all over you. Do your mongrel friends know you've taken up with a fanger? I can't imagine they would approve. Neither do I as a matter of fact. Searching for two years for my long lost child only to find him slumming with some mutt." A sound in the stairwell behind him. Someone was coming. If Josh didn't make a move soon then whomever they were, they were probably going to die as well. The vampire didn't seem to have heard it.

"What should I do with you? I could kill you right now, clean up, he would never know. I could tell him you abandoned him. Or. . . no. I think I want you to watch him pick me. Maybe I'll have him kill you himself. After h-" The door opened and Josh darted around the vampire. The broom broke easily and Josh put his back to the wall, holding his makeshift weapon before him like a torch. The nurse who had come through the door took in the scene before her and then turned and fled back up the stairs. The vampire chuckled.

"Do you really think I came alone?" Wet crack of a tire iron against a skull and everything went black.

* * *

YAY another chapter! wish I had finished this during the season, though I still haven't seen the finale so for me it's kind of like the season is still going :)


	7. In which Aidan gets a surprise visit

Took me a good 10 minutes to remember what I was doing with the timeline, so I thought I had better explain. Thursday morning at 12:30 AM Cara and Aidan go for late night trivia. At 2:30 they leave the bar, and Cara gets murdered within minutes of Aidan dropping her off at the subway station. At around 2:45 Aidan gets home and Cara's body is found and taken to the nearest hospital where Josh verifies the death at about 3 AM. 3:30 ish Josh is abducted. At 4:00 PM, still Thursday, Aidan shows up for his swing shift at the hospital and is told of Cara's death.

**Accidental Vampire**

**7/9**

Chapter 7: In Which Aidan Gets a Surprise Visit

The first thing Aidan did when he got back to the townhouse was lock himself in the bathroom and puke up his substantial breakfast. He washed his mouth out, watching the swirl of blood cyclone down the drain. When he finally looked up Sally was behind him, giving him a sympathetic look in the mirror.

"Jesse left you a message, but I guess you already heard. I'm so sorry Aidan." Sally looked like she badly wanted to hug him. Aidan flinched away.

"I...did I?"

"NO" Sally's eye's widened. "You didn't. You got her on the subway and you came home. I saw it."

Aidan gave her a questioning look and she had the sense to look embarrassed.

"Before you ask, Josh didn't ask me to. He doesn't even know. It's not that I don't trust you, I just thought it couldn't hurt to keep an eye out, especially if you didn't know about it. Besides I was bored." Sally tried a shy smile and Aidan almost threw up again.

"Cara." Sally's face fell.

"Go wake up Josh. He'll understand. You need an actual physical shoulder to cry on."

Aidan shook his head. "It's no good. He is at work already, I saw his scooter in the parking lot." Sally looked a bit disturbed.

"I didn't see him leave. For that matter, I didn't see him get back last night."

Aidan thought for a moment then shrugged. "Probably fell asleep at the hospital again. I don't want to. . . There's no need to call. I'd really rather be alone at the moment. I'm sure he'll come racing home the second he hears anyway."

Sally gave him a sympathetic look and vanished without a word. Aidan climbed the stairs two at a time and locked himself in his bedroom. He went over to the bulletin board and pulled down a picture from the nurses Halloween party a month or so ago. Aidan was dressed to the nines as Count Dracula and Cara was doing the 'sexy nurse' thing. That was the night that Cara had started pestering him to tell Josh about his feelings, after watching Aidan spend half the night moon over him. Josh had been a ridiculously good sport and had dressed in the elaborate wolfman costume Aidan had rented for him. Cara had had two glasses of wine and had started running around declaring 'dracula and the wolfman' the most tragic star crossed lovers in history. Josh had blushed so hard Aidan could smell it, even though he couldn't see it under all the makeup.

Next year they had been planning to go as the Phantom of the Opera and Christine Daaé. Cara was so excited about the idea she had already bought an ivory ball gown at the thrift shop.

Aidan curled up on the bed with the picture in his hand and wept.

Aidan must have fallen asleep because when he woke up again it was dark out. The clock on the nightstand read 5:58. Aidan rose and stretched while making his way across the hall to talk to Josh. Josh's bed was neatly made, Aidan noticed with some anxiety, with the blue Wednesday sheets. If Josh had been home at all he would have put those in the laundry chute and switched to the green Thursday sheets, even if he hadn't slept.

Aidan heard the television flick on downstairs and gave a sigh of relief. Josh must just be distracted. There was certainly enough going on. Aidan quickly stripped the bed. Josh wouldn't be able to sleep on yesterday's sheets, and he must be exhausted.

When the bed was remade to Josh's exacting standards, Aidan went down to the kitchen and grabbed a carton of leftover takeout before going into the living room. Josh was nowhere to be seen but the television was on and switched to the evening news, so Aidan decided he must have just stepped out. Aidan sat on the couch and concentrated on his Mu Shu pork, only half listening until the anchor mentioned Cara.

"Our top story tonight. A young woman was found mauled in the Back Bay subway station early this morning. No word yet on the identity of the woman. Police reports state that she was attacked by some sort of large animal." The picture showed a black body bag on a gurney being taken away by a couple of the night time paramedics. In the background a group of three policeman were talking. One of them chose that second to look up at the camera. It was the blond cop from the hospital. Aidan gave an involuntary shiver and turned off the television.

"Good evening." Aidan was up like a shot, spinning around to face the unfamiliar voice. It was the blond cop again, here in his living room. Though now he wasn't dressed as a cop, instead he wore an ugly sweater and worn blue jeans. The cop smiled, allowing his eyes to darken and two white fangs to pop out. Aidan backed away slightly and strongly considered calling out for Josh. The cop's eyes went immediately back to normal and he frowned at Aidan.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." He smiled again, a normal human smile this time. "I'm an old friend of Josh's." He chuckled, "I see he hasn't mentioned me. I'm John Bishop." Aidan gave Bishop a very suspicious look. Sally appeared in the living room, and seeing the vampire popped right back out, presumably going to find Josh.

Bishop shrugged and took a seat on the long sofa. He propped his booted feet up on the coffee table and Aidan had the sudden urge to punch him. Who was this dick? Coming into their house? Putting his feet on Josh's coffee table? He wished Josh was their now because _he_ would tear this guy a new one for having the audacity to wear his shoes into the house at all. Any friend of Josh's would have refrained from putting their dirty feet on the pristine coffee table.

Aidan didn't really feel confident enough to fight a vampire. He had no idea how old or strong this Bishop was, but his entire fighting experience was restricted to getting his ass handed to him twice a month. Still, the longer he sat there, looking at Aidan expectantly, the more Aidan wanted to defend his turf.

"How did you even get in here? Don't give me that bullshit about you knowing Josh. He would have told me about you." Aidan crossed his arms over his chest and tried his best to look intimidating. For some treason Bishop looked more annoyed than terrified.

"This is your house too you know. And if it's yours than it's a little bit mine." Aidan raised a questioning eyebrow. Bishop chuckled. "I made what you are Aidan, you can't lock me out. We walked right in, didn't even trouble the house's aura enough to tip off your pretty little ghost friend.

"We?" He heard a rustling behind him and spun around.

"Hello, Aidan."

Rebecca sat at the kitchen table while Aidan scurried around making her tea and trying to find cookies. Bishop, realizing that he made Aidan uncomfortable, had withdrawn to the back yard. Aidan watched him chat up the old woman next door uneasily from the window over the sink.

"He isn't rabid you know. He isn't going to go on a killing spree in broad daylight on a public street." Rebecca's annoyed voice drew his attention back to the table. He finished putting the Oreos on a plate (Josh insisted that food not be put on the table in it's packaging. "Plates are what separate us from the beasts" he always said) and turned to take the seat across from her. Josh's seat. He pushed the plate of Oreos toward her and took a sip of his own tea. Rebecca smiled but didn't touch the food. He hadn't really expected her too. She had the hungry, gaunt look of an addict and he doubted that she had tried normal food since she'd been turned. Since he turned her. Aidan felt another crushing wave of guilt.

"I am so so sorry about all of this Rebecca. I had no idea when we left that diner what I was going to do. What I was capable of." Aidan looked down into his tea. Rebecca reached out a hand and held his that was resting on the table.

"It's all right Aidan. I love this. The vampires here are a real family. Best family I ever had, I can count on them for anything." She adjusted her hold and started stroking his palm with her long fingers. "Now that you're here, everything is perfect. Bishop is a wonderful teacher, and he wants to teach you too. Come be part of our family Aidan."

It would be a lie to say Aidan wasn't a little tempted; an entire community of people like him was an appealing prospect. But as he watched Rebecca he realized that they weren't really like him at all. Josh was like him. Sally too. They were his family, his community of freaks. He stilled Rebecca's hand by grasping it with his own. "Stay here. Don't go back with him. I have a good life here. We don't have to be monsters. There's a better way."

Rebecca pulled her hand away but continued to look Aidan in the eye. "The Werewolf doesn't love you you know. You're like a pet to him."

Aidan gave her a pitying look. "You think Bishop loves you?"

"He loves you Aidan. He made you. We've been searching for you for almost three years now. Come with us."

Aidan's horror showed on his face at this tidbit. "He's a killer Rebecca. He killed an innocent friend of mine last night."

If Aidan hadn't been watching her face at that moment, hadn't half expected what he saw, he would have missed the slight flush. "No. No Rebecca, tell me it wasn't _you_."

Rebecca's posture turned defensive. "Why do you care? What's she to you? She was nothing Aidan. She was food. We're like _gods_ to them don't you see? Come with us. There's nothing for you here."

Disgusted Aidan turned away, and for the first time noticed the blinking red two on the ancient, cassette tape answering machine. He hastily jammed the play button and had to swallow another swell of nausea when the display showed the first message to be sixteen hours old. _"_Stay put, pack anything you can't leave behind, I'm coming to get you. Do not open the door or invite anyone in."

"So paranoid, those werewolves." Bishop had silently re-entered the house while Aidan's back was turned. Aidan lost all traces of self preservation and lunged. Rebecca threw herself in front of Bishop causing Aidan to rear back so he wouldn't hurt her. Instead he retreated to the far end of the table and faced the two of them panting.

"What have you done with him. If you've hurt him I'll-"

"You'll nothing. You're mine Aidan. He stole you from me but I am taking you back. You'll see that in time." Bishop ushered Rebecca out the still open back door. He turned back to survey Aidan one last time with a tight frown on his face and slid a small business card onto the counter top. "That's where you can find me when you're ready. If you come before the next full moon I may even let you say goodbye to your mongrel." He and Rebecca strolled out the door and away from the house as if it had been a pleasant afternoon visit.

Sally reappeared from wherever she had been lurking. "Josh isn't at the hospital. It looks like he left his office in a hurry-where are you going?"

Aidan pulled on his leather jacket as he opened the door. "I'm going to get him back."


	8. In which Josh is in a bad situation

**Accidental Vampire**

8/9

In which Josh is in a bad situation

_Austin, 4 years ago_

He could smell Ray from down the block and it almost made him turn around, though the instinct to flee flooded him with guilt . Ray would have scented him by now though and if Josh tried to avoid him Ray would just come looking, so he continued on to the boxy little house.

It's not that he was afraid of Ray exactly, or that he didn't want to see him. But lately, just the last few visits or so, Ray had become more and more invasive. He kept staying longer and longer, demanding more of Josh's time, his money, his body. But Ray was his Alpha. He owed the man everything. Without Ray's tutelage Josh would be nothing more than a mindless monster. If Ray hadn't found him a few months after the werewolf that turned him had left him for dead, Josh had no doubt in his mind that he would have killed someone by now. Josh took a deep breath and opened the door.

The stench of blood about knocked him off his feet. Vampire blood. It was so strong Josh wasn't sure why he hadn't noticed it first, but then, he had been preoccupied, and his brain seemed to be hardwired to detect Ray these days. Josh entered the house cautiously, silently shutting the door behind him. The door to the basement was slightly ajar, the smell grew far stronger as he edged his way down the stairs.

The first thing he saw at the bottom was Ray, chuckling and whetting the blade of a long thin knife. He had Josh's "We Be Jammin" apron on, though Josh almost didn't recognize it, the words were completely obscured by the dark blood. He was murmuring softly,but Josh didn't hear the words, too horrified by what he was talking to.

There was a vampire strapped to a chair. It smelled like a male, but Josh wouldn't have been able to tell looking at him, he was so badly injured. His legs were at the wrong angles, there were deep cuts all over his body, parts of him even looked like they had been flayed. Josh had to choke back the bile rising in his throat.

Ray heard the muffled gag and swiveled around, a wide grin spreading over his face as he spotted Josh. "Just in time. I think I've gotten all we're going to get out of this one. It's about time I let you in on the fun."

Josh was too horrified to speak. Slowly Ray's grin morphed into an angry sneer. He set down his torturing implement then placed both hands on the back of the chair, nudging it closer to Josh.

"Finish him."

Josh staggered back a few paces and stared at Ray. "What? No! Why are you. . . I don't understand Ray."

"You don't have to understand, you just have to obey. I am ordering you to finish him. Then go to your room and wait for me. Don't ask just do." With that Ray dismissed him and turned toward the rickety table in the corner, wiping down the knives there. When he turned back to see Josh staring at him mouth agape, he let out a disgusted sigh. "It's time for you to start pulling your weight Josh. I've been letting you on your own for too long. They are monsters. It's our job to hunt them down. Now are you going to do what I say or do I have to put you down?"

Josh was more terrified than he had ever been in his life, more terrified even then when he was first attacked nearly a hundred years ago. Since that first fight, that first time that Ray had shown his dominance, Josh had never questioned, never disobeyed. But Ray had never asked him to do something so horrible. So at odds with Josh's gentle nature. Mustering up every ounce of courage he had, Josh squeezed his eyes shut and stubbornly shook his head. He wouldn't become the monster, even if Ray killed him for it.

Ray lunged and in an instant had Josh pinned to the cold cement wall. "I shoulda known you didn't have the stomach for it. I meant to turn your friend you know, but he died too quick and I was stuck with you."

Josh's eyes snapped open. Ray turned him? Ray did this to him? Josh had no idea where he summoned the strength from, but suddenly it was Ray who was pinned to the wall, then Ray that was lying on the ground with his back broken. The wolf inside of Josh tore our Ray's throat for good measure. It was over so fast that Josh wasn't completely sure how it happened, but Ray was dead on the floor and Josh could taste him in his mouth. The vampire, still tied to the chair, made a soft gurgling sound and Josh hurried to untie him, frantically running all the things he knew about vampires through his mind trying to think of how to help him. All the things that Ray had told him. He got the vampire loose but before he managed to lay him out on the bare floor, he'd turned to dust.

Josh disposed of Ray's body and called his real estate agent.

* * *

_Boston, now_

Wherever he was it absolutely reeked of formaldehyde.

Josh woke up groggy and disoriented on a cold cement floor. Not an altogether uncommon occurrence, though the massive headache was new. His ingrained doctor brain kicked in and stared assessing his injuries. Possible concussion, at least two broken ribs as well as a fractured femur. Starting to get dehydrated.

He was chained to the wall via a thick silver collar and about four feet of chain. There were no windows in the room so he had no idea what time it was. There was a woman standing several yards away watching him, but Josh's dulled senses couldn't tell him anything. When he managed to sit up, the woman disappeared up the stairwell with superhuman speed. Formaldehyde and vampires. Well shit.

Josh had just gotten enough wits about him to begin assessing the situation when the woman came back, this time with the cop vampire from before in tow. The woman took up her post by the stairs again as the cop, Bishop, Josh remembered his uniform had said, strolled casually toward where Josh was crouching and kicked him hard in the ribs. Josh wheezed and fell to the ground.

"I'll admit, your brainwashing took a better hold than I expected. He'll come around though. They always do, when they taste the power. You may have beaten me to him by a few weeks, but when I'm done with him he'll kill you himself just to please me."

Josh stayed as still as he could flat on the floor. Bishop didn't appreciate his lack of reaction and kicked him again, in the face this time. Then he grabbed Josh by the scruff of the neck, pulling him up as far as the chain would allow.

"How dare you? He's mine. I created him. I searched for _two years_ and you just stumble on him. Do you know what I've gone through to get him back?"

Josh spat one of his teeth out on the floor. "If he's so important, why did you wait? I found him months ago."

Bishop dropped Josh unceremoniously and backed a few steps away. He sneered. "This is Carlo's territory. I tried playing nice. I catered to him and his sycophantic minions for a while. But at the end of the day he just didn't have the balls to call your bluff, so I dealt with him." Bishop turned and moved towards the stairs.

"I'll deal with you too if I have to. I'd prefer that Aidan kill you himself, but I will take great pleasure in doing the honor if I have to." He called over his shoulder, then turned and surveyed the vampiress with a critical eye. "You were far less useful than I anticipated Rebecca. I'm disappointed in you." And before she could even scream he'd ripped off her head. He surveyed the dust pile she made for a second, before striding up the stairs.

The instant he heard the door at the top of the stairs lock Josh started scanning the room for escape routes. The room was bare, he had nothing useful in his clothing, but when he tugged, the bolt holding his chain to the wall jiggled ever so slightly. He set to work prying it loose.

* * *

What felt like hours later the bolt fell to the floor with a loud clang. Josh winced at the sound and strained to hear the vampires coming to investigate, but was met with dead silence. Surely vampires would have heard something so loud? Josh sat listening for a good ten minutes before he started edging his way slowly up the stairs.

There was no guard posted outside the door to the basement dungeon Josh had been kept in. No vampires anywhere in any of the rooms along the long hallway as far as he could hear. It was odd, but not unheard of. The combination of the new moon and his injuries made him practically as weak as a human, the vampires probably thought he posed no threat. To be honest, he didn't pose them any threat. If his luck didn't hold and he encountered even one it would probably be game over. Josh tried to get his bearings, but with human senses he had no idea which way would take him outside, or which would take him deeper into enemy territory.

He picked a direction at random and started to slowly creep down the hallway. He'd barely made it ten feet when the door at the end of the hall slammed open. Josh dove for the nearest hiding spot, (behind a rather hideous tapestry, could vampires _be_ any more cliché?) just as a large vampire appeared dragging a beautiful, clearly drugged human along with him. The girl stumbled near the other end of the hall, and with a sneer the vampire kicked her and then pulled her through a big mahogany door.

As soon as they were out of sight Josh glanced toward the still open door they had entered through where he could see a sliver of window to the outside. He looked back toward the door the vampire had disappeared into with his victim. He hesitated for a moment, but then with a muffled curse, started hobbling after them.

* * *

Sorry this took so long. Got distracted by my one true love, The Walking Dead :D One chapter to go!


End file.
